warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashfur (TC)
Ashfur is a pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes. History In the Original Series Rising Storm :Ashfur was an apprentice and also Cloudtail's friend in Rising Storm. He convinced his sister Fernpaw to tell Fireheart where Brightpaw and Swiftpaw had gone. A Dangerous Path :Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, is killed by Tigerstar to give the attacking dogs a taste for cat blood. Furious and much grieved, Ashpaw and Fernpaw ask if they can help lead the dogs to the gorge, so that they may avenge their mother's death. Fireheart agrees, and the two of them are first to be chased by the dogs. They lead them to the next cat in line, Mousefur. ''The Darkest Hour :It is here that it becomes apparent that Dustpelt becomes enamored with Ashpaw's sister Fernpaw. Ashpaw is also one of the apprentices who takes down Bone in the battle with BloodClan. He utters the cry after Bone is taken down. ''Super Edition: Firestar's Quest In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Ashfur is now a young and reliable warrior. ''Moonrise :Ashfur shows aggression as the Clan becomes more deprived of food and the Twolegs take over more territory. Dawn :When Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw return from the journey, he greets Squirrelflight by reaching out his muzzle to touch her's, and saying "You came back!" showing he might have liked her before she left on the journey. Starlight :In Starlight and Twilight, he became the object of Squirrelflight's affections. He defends her from Brambleclaw, though she says she can take care herself. Twilight :He becomes Birchpaw's mentor, much to Brambleclaw's anger. Ashfur's apprentice Birchpaw is injured in the badger attack. During the attack, Ashfur also does his best to defend Squirrelflight. Sunset :In Sunset, Ashfur loses Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw, becomes very angry at both of them, and insults Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool when Brambleclaw is appointed deputy. He loves Squirrelflight, and believes that they are perfect for each other. Ashfur also distrusts Brambleclaw, because of how Brambleclaw's father, Tigerstar, brutally murdered Ashfur's mother, Brindleface, along with other innocent cats in his quest for power. Ashfur ends up ignoring Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw for the rest of the book, even though Squirrelflight tries to explain that somehow she felt that StarClan has destined her and Brambleclaw to be together. Before Brambleclaw goes to meet Hawkfrost for the final time, Ashfur says that he has planned to give Birchfall an assessment, and nothing is out of the ordinary. A little later, Ashfur comes to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, saying that he had to come back for help because he couldn't take on Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, who were with Firestar who was trapped, alone. Squirrelflight and Leafpool follow Ashfur's fear-scent trail back to the lake, arriving just after Hawkfrost is killed. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight when ThunderClan finds out that Brambleclaw is still deputy, Ashfur approves, much to the surprise of his Clanmates. He is also Lionpaw's mentor. He is seen sharing tongues with Whitewing. Dark River :He had a quarrel with his apprentice and told him to practice on a badger defense move-which was one of the hardest. Outcast :Ashfur and his apprentice, Lionpaw, are in a practice battle session when Lionpaw tells Ashfur he thinks that Ashfur isn't tough enough on him. Ashfur and Lionpaw then go into a real warriors battle, and Ashfur looks and acts as if it were real, scaring the other mentors and apprentices nearby. Family Members Sire: Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Dam: Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Ferncloud: Living (As of Outcast) Nieces: Icepaw: Living (As of Outcast) :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Spiderleg: Living (As of Outcast) :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: Living (As of Outcast) :Foxpaw: Living (As of Outcast) Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters